Conventionally, silicon carbide powder is produced in the following processes. Specifically, (1) A liquid mixture containing a silicon source, a carbon source, and a polymerizing or cross-linking catalyst is dried, and thereby a solid of the liquid mixture is produced. (2) The solid produced in the process (1) is carbonized in an argon atmosphere, and thereby preliminarily burnt powder is produced. (3) The preliminarily burnt powder is burned in an argon atmosphere, and thereby silicon carbide powder is produced.